As Annabeth Sees It
by dreamerdrawerwriter7
Summary: When Annabeth first meets percy. Currently a one shot.


**This is my first attempt at a Percy Jackson Fan Fiction and it's not really original. I'm just writing the books, or parts of them anyways, from Annabeth's point of view because I feel like it. I hope you enjoy! XD NOTE: This is a one shot at the moment. I also changed it a bit from the original book ssshhhhhhh! don't tell!**

**DISCLAIMER: in case you hadn't gathered, I don't own Percy Jackson.**

The air was cold and had a sinister feeling to it. It caused shivers to run up my spine. Everyone around me was sleeping, all of my siblings, but I couldn't get to sleep. My mind was buzzing with thoughts and my stomach was tossing and churning like a washing machine. Sighing I gave up and crawled out of bed. I was wearing a tank top and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. As quietly as I could I snuck out side and let the cool air blow away my thoughts. The ground was cold and soft on my bear feet that got pebbles stuck to them. Without even thinking I began to make my way to Thalia's tree. My breath came out like small ghosts or puffs of smoke as I walked along. Slowly the gravel and dirt gave way to soft green grass and the ground began to slope upwards.

"Raaaarrrrr!" A distant roar echoed from the top of the hill. Immediately I thought of Thalia's tree. Was it in danger? I started to run, then sprint to the top of the hill and in a few seconds I was there. At first I was confused, Thalia was safe, but then I noticed a huge bulking shape not too far away. No wait; there was a boy on top of the thing. My eyes widened. It was a Minotaur, a boy riding a Minotaur. It was bucking like crazy trying to shake the boy of and eventually it succeeded but not without it's horn cracking off. Even from my position I could see the boy's head hit the ground as he fell. Thoughts of another half-bloods death flashed through my mind but to my relief and surprise the boy got up again. He wavered slightly, probably dizzy, with the Minotaur horn held at his side like a weapon. The Minotaur charged. Instinctively I closed my eyes. I opened then when I heard a roar of agony that wasn't human. I saw the boy on his knee with the horn jammed into its rib cage I only had a second to process this image before it disappeared in a shower of gold sparks.

The rain stopped, I hadn't even noticed it in the first place. I just stood there, frozen. That boy just single handedly killed the Minotaur. Was he the one? He had to be. After a few seconds he crawled to his feet and grabbed something, a body, and dragged it painfully slowly to the pine tree. The body was Grover. He failed again. Was he even alive? As if answering to my question, he moved his head slightly. The scene before me was so depressing. The boy was crying and calling out for his mother. Where was she? As soon as he passed the boundary line, he collapsed.

Still in a daze I ran up to his tattered body. I pressed my fingers up to his neck. Good, he had a pulse, it was faint, but it was there. As if suddenly realizing the situation my mind panicked. What do I do? I can't carry both of them back to camp. What, what do I do? My legs worked for me. I stood and ran, stumbling at first, down the hill and to the Big House where Chiron was. I wasn't even bothering to be discrete. As soon as the lights of the Big House came into view I started to yell. I sprinted blindly up the steps and pounded on the door relentlessly. Tears started to stream down my face. The door opened suddenly and I stumbled into the room and tripped on a rug.

I was blinded and humiliated by my tears. I felt a warm hand land on my back. "Annabeth," Chiron said with worry, "What is it?"

"There was- a Minotaur- the rain- Thalia- help- " I couldn't seem to say what was on my mind. It was just so confusing.

"Annabeth-" he cut himself short knowing nothing was going to help, so he just patted my back. I felt so embarrassed, i never really cry, especially in public. I just started laughing at my own silliness and soon my tears washed away. I snapped back to attention when I remembered why I was here.

"Chiron, there's a boy at the top of the hill. I don't know why he's here but he fought off and killed the Minotaur. It was amazing! " I said quickly

Chiron frowned, "Was Grover with him."

Confused I nodded. With lightning fast speed he was up and out the door before I could say Athena. I sniffed and darted after him, trying my best to keep up, which was pretty much impossible since he's part horse.

When I finally caught up, Chiron was already hauling Grover and the boy onto his back and trotting back to me.

"Who is the boy?" I asked and I had the feeling Chiron knew. But he didn't answer; he was beep in his own thoughts with a worried expression on his face. I took the time to examine the boy during our jog back tot eh Big House. He had black unruly hair, maybe that was just because of the fight. He was probably around the same height as me also. And he was really wet and dirty.

"Mom." he muttered. I like his voice. Whoa, did I just think that? "Mom" This time I tried not to laugh. It was really funny. A boy asleep, well actually unconscious, same difference, calling for his mom.

I hadn't even noticed that we reached the Big House till I heard the soft clunk of Chiron's hooves on the steps ahead of me. Walking up I saw that the boy and Gover had been place on the porch, under the faint buzzing light. Seeing the door I remembered what had just happened a few moments ago. I blushed remembering it. Why had I felt such grief over someone I hardly knew? Why had I cried?

His head tilted slightly to the right. We both rushed over and I saw his eyes flicker open. They were a gorgeous sea green. Wow, he was able to become conscious after a battle like that?

"He's the one. He must be." I said out loud.

"Silence Annabeth, "said Chiron, "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

I grabbed his feet while Chiron hooked his hands under his armpits. We hauled him inside and into a small room with a cot. Carefully we placed him on it and went back outside to do the same with Grover. While we were moving him he muttered "Percy" That must be the boy's name. Percy. Huh. Not as cool as Thalia.

Once finished I sat down on a couch across from Chiron who was deep in thought.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me what happened?" He looked so sad that I couldn't refuse. Not that I would have anyways.

Well, I, uh, couldn't sleep so I went out side for a stroll..." and so I told him what I saw in as much detail as possible. Off and on he would shake or nod his head as if he were going through a checklist.

"Um, Chiron?" I asked when I had finished. He just looked up at me. "Who is Percy?" He knew I was wondering about Percy's godly parent

Chiron sighed, "See the thing is Annabeth. I don't know. The reason I've been absent lately was because I got a call from Grover saying he found a half-blood and that he was getting some strong 'vibes' " he paused for a moment, "He told me that it would be worth my while to come out and see and it was. Percy is definitely something special, Annabeth." my eyes lit up. More proof that he was the one. "Don't get too excited Annabeth," I nodded and tried to act calm. "We're not sure which god is Percy's parent yet and he hasn't shown any signs pertaining to a specific god yet." Chiron cautioned me. I knew he just didn't want me to get my hope up and then find out Percy isn't the one. But I still couldn't shake this feeling of excitement.

"Annabeth? Could you please take care of Percy for me? I have some things I need to take care of." Chiron looked so exhausted, like he had just aged ten years.

"Sure, of course Chiron. My Pleasure." I smiled at him.

"Thank you." Chiron stood up and trotted towards the door. "You know where the ambrosia is"

"Yeah." I watched Chiron go and then walked back to the room where Percy was being kept. I got out some ambrosia pudding and scooped some up in a spoon. Then I tried to open his mouth. He clumsily chocked on it then swallowed, his eyes fluttered open for a second. I wonder what he's like?

"No." he murmured. I listened intently on what he was saying

"I dongotfood. Dontaste goo. Bad sheep" What? I don't want to know.

"Math evil...Ms. Dodds...die..." With nothing to do I just listened to his ramblings. I've never met someone who talked this much in their sleep. Slowly I started to piece together some of his story. He had a math teacher named Mr. Dodds that was a Fury. It sounds like he killed her. No way. A Fury? He has to be the one.

Eventually he stopped talking. I trudged back to my cabin, exhausted and collapsed into bed, shoes and all, and drifted between dreams.

**YAY! please review. I may write more and I might not. Oooh big mystery! **


End file.
